StepSisters
by Mickey-Wulf
Summary: Bella's father finally remarried. Now her step-sister, Aurora, is moving in. The British sixteen-year-old has to adapt to the new life stlye with a little help from Edward's cousin, Emmett. The ending is tissue worthy... i think. ALL HUMAN
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

This is all Human. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Emmett is their live in cousin. Jasper and Rosalie are Brother and sister. Enjoy.

Also, this is written from mostly everyones POV

EPOV Edward

BPOV Bella

EmPOV Emmett

APOV Aurora

AlPOV Alice

RPOV Rosalie

* * *

Chapter 1.

**EPOV**

"I'll be back in a week. I just need to go with Charlie and Marie and help them move." Bella said almost a week ago. Her father remarried and his new wife wanted her daughter to live with them.

"Emmett, are you almost ready? We need to pick Bells up soon." I yelled to my cousin. He came running down the stairs and out to my car.

"Do you think she's hot?" He was excited to see Bells and her new sister. The truth was that none of us really met the girl. Her mom was gorgeous but you never know with British girls.

We drove to Seattle while my sister, Alice, went to the Swan house and prepared to welcome the new guest.

The drive was fun; Emmett kept cracking jokes and singing to the random songs.

We waited by the car for Bella, Charlie, Marie, and Aurora. Bella came running from the baggage claim and into my arms. I missed the feeling. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and shook Charlie's hand. "Hello, Mr. Swan," then turned to Marie, "Mrs. Swan." They seemed to be missing someone, Aurora.

"Where's Aurora?" Emmett asked. Bella pointed in the direction of a short, stubby little teen dropping everything in her arms. Then I saw a tall, beautiful woman in a pale denim skirt with a band tee on holding mismatching luggage helping the poor mess of a teen. "Damn, Aurora is packing those pounds." Emmett muttered in my ears.

"Over here," The beautiful woman ushered Aurora over to us.

**APOV**

"This will take a second, she's just a bit lost." I said walking over to my mother and the rest of the group. I was a sucker for helping people. "Merewether, will you be able to get to your mum's alright?" She nodded as I helped her load her luggage into the trunk of a taxi.

"Sorry 'bout that. Merewether was just a little befuddled by the whole flying thing. I'm Aurora." I extended my hand to the Adonis leaning against a Volvo. He looked at me as if he saw a ghost. "You're Aurora?" He asked as if he was lost.

"Yeah, You are?" I stood next to Bella, she was shorter than I was so it looked funny. Then Emmett pushed off the side of the car. His brood shoulders matched his height. He shook my hand and took my luggage and loaded it into the car.

My stepfather, Charlie, took my mother with him in his car and let Bella and me ride with the boys.

**EmPOV**

I stood in complete shock as she climbed into the back seat. She wasn't the short stubby little thing we assumed, but that tall woman. She was radiant. Her hair was twisted into a messy bun. She was stunning. Bella went to get into the car and Edward gave me the "get in the back or die" look.

"Dude this is not fair. You stick the two tall people in the back seat." I complained jokingly. "Do you mind if I put my head on your shoulder. A bit a jet lag is killin' me." I nodded and she placed her head on my shoulder. As Aurora fell asleep, she slid off my shoulder and her head fell into my lap.

I didn't know what to do. So I picked her head up. She woke up slightly and buried her head in my chest. All I could do was wrap my arm around her and let her sleep.

**BPOV**

Emmett seemed pretty content with the way his summer was starting off. A new beautiful foreign girl in his arms only days after his break up with Rosalie and the nice drive home free of any distractions.

Edward looked at me, looked at the two in the back, then back at me. "They look cozy." I continued to look out the window. It was twenty minutes later till I answered Edward back. "I love how I leave for a week and everything goes down the drain. Your cousin breaks up with my best friend and now he's going to try and date my new stepsister."

I wanted to hate Aurora. When our parents started dating she lived with her father in London. I remember meeting Marie for the first time. She was fantastic. I loved her taste in clothes and movies. She made a great mom. After dating for two years they decided to get married.

The thing that really made me want to hate Aurora was her refusal to come to the wedding. She didn't want to miss school. Sure she didn't want to miss school. I bet she just didn't want to make room for her mother.

"It was bound to happen. You saw it before you left. Bells, it's for the better." Edward was always trying to make me feel better. His sister's boyfriend usually could talk me down from a pissy mood.

The rest of the ride was silent. I took a little nap and when I woke up, we were at my house.

**EPOV**

When we pulled up everyone got out of the cars and gathered the luggage. Mrs. Swan nearly had a heart attack when Alice jumped out with the rest of the family and friends to welcome the family home.

"Everyone this is Aurora." She presented her as if she was a dog. "Aurora this is Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Jacob, Billy, Sam, Embry, and" She looked around. "Where are Mike and Rosalie?" Bella walked through the group, well stomped, up to her room and slammed the door.

"I'll go and talk to her." I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Bella, please let me in."

"Go away."

"At least listen to me."

"You have a minute."

"Rosalie isn't here because she went to go pick up stuff with Newton." She unlocked the door and inched her way out. "She'll be here soon."

"It just makes me doubt things. They were dating for two years and now they aren't. What does that say about us?"

I pulled her into me and hugged her. "Bella, please don't think like that. I love you and no one can change that."

**RPOV**

"I can't believe I'm actually going to this thing but Bella is my best friend." I leaned my head against the window as Mike hummed a tune. "I wonder what she is like."

"I bet she's really nice."

"I talked to Bella before she took off from London. She said that Aurora was the typical Brit."

Mike laughed as we pulled up to the house. I saw Emmett's figure from the window and felt a lump rise in my throat. Mike turned off the engine and opened his door. He paused and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I held back the tears and helped Mike bring in the cake and snacks.

We entered the house and Bella tackled me. "I MISSED YOU! HOW ARE YOU!?" I gently put down the food. Bella let go and introduced me to Aurora.

Emmett was at her side like a puppy dog. "Nice to meet you." She offered her tiny pale hand to me. She was adorable. I wanted to put her in a box and label her "British Barbie" that's how cute she was. "I'm Rosalie." I shook her hand and held back my urges to box and label her.

**APOV**

Rosalie finally came and Bella was back to her normal self. Rosalie asked me about England. Everyone did actually. During dinner everyone asked me how different Forks was to London.

"Well, London is huge. There is the Underground. Then you have just about one pub a block and in some areas there are clubs and pubs in the same building. London is VERY different from Forks." Alice laughed and put her tiny hand on my shoulder. "I wish Forks was like London." Everyone laughed at her remark.

Once dinner was done everyone cleared out. "Mum, I'm not tired. Can I like go out for a walk." My mother looked at me like I was weird. My father and her never really let me go out on walks because London was the way it was but in this case she let me.

I headed out the door and I heard two people talking by Jasper's car. It was Emmett and Rosalie.

**EmPOV**

Rosalie was in tears and was begging for forgiveness. "Rosalie, no."

"But Emmett, please."

"I can't forgive you. What you did is unforgivable. Do you want Bella to know what you did?" Then the sobs came. She fell into my arms and tears streamed down her face.

I comforted her, kissed the top of her head and pushed her away. "Rosalie, you made the mistake and you thought you could do anything because you think I am some love sick puppy. I heard you talking to Edward right before I caught you. If it was an accident, then maybe I would forgive you and don't try to tell me that you didn't mean to walk into Edwards room and do god knows what with him because we all know that is bullshit."

"I didn't mean for anything to happen." She tried to justify her actions.

"I forgave Edward because he even said to you 'Rosalie, what we did was wrong and if you don't tell Emmett, I will.' You were going to lie to me and never tell me it happened. I came home early from my little hiking trip and caught you. So just get out of my face." Rosalie got into the car with Alice and Jasper.

"You should give her one more chance." Alice said in her little innocent voice. "She is lost without you." I turned away and refused to listen to it anymore.

I looked up at the house and saw Aurora. She probably heard it all. "Did you hear anything?" She nodded. "Please don't tell Bella."

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I won't." I was confused but I wasn't going to stop her. It was nice being hugged again. She was about the same height, maybe taller, than Rosalie and her arms wrapped around me like lace. She released her hug and took my hand. "Would you like to go for a walk?" She really didn't give me time to answer but I wanted to anyway. She released my hand once we got onto the street.

"What happened?" She kicked up a few stones on the ground as she walked.

"I go hiking a lot. A few days ago I went for a day trip but the weather got shitty so I came back. I caught Rosalie in Edward's room. Edward was a little drunk. You have to know him because him being drunk is a rarity. When he's drunk he is uncontrollable, especially with his libido. Also Rosalie was completely sober.

"I heard them talking about something. I was about to open the door and be like YO! But I heard Rosalie say 'Emmett is such a love sick puppy if you do tell him, because I know I'm not, he'll forgive me anyway.' That made me so mad. Edward said that he was going to tell me so I wasn't so mad at him and plus he was drunk. so, anyway. I came in and Rosalie ran to me. I told her to get off and we broke up right there. Bella still doesn't know why we broke up and Edward doesn't want her to find out. Well, not now."

"Wow." The look on her face was priceless. She stood in one spot for a minute or two. "Do you love her?"

It was a good question. I didn't know how to answer. I did at one point love her. I knew our relationship was going down hill and I wasn't feeling the same way. "I don't know." That was the only response I could muster.

**OOC: Hope this didn't confuse anyone Please R&R x3**


	2. The Truth

****

DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

This is all Human. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Emmett is their live in cousin. Jasper and Rosalie are Brother and sister. Enjoy.

Also, this is written from mostly everyones POV

EPOV Edward

BPOV Bella

EmPOV Emmett

APOV Aurora

AlPOV Alice

RPOV Rosalie

JPOV Jasper

* * *

**RECAP:**

**EmPOV**

_It was a good question. I didn't know how to answer. I did at one point love her. I knew our relationship was going down hill and I wasn't feeling the same way. "I don't know." That was the only response I could muster._

**Chapter 2.**

**APOV**

We walked back to the house and ran into Mike Newton. "Hey you two! Bella and Edward said they'll be back, they just ran to the store." Emmett hung his head low and sat on the stoop.

"Aurora, can I ask you something?" I brought my attention back to Mike. "Would you like to go to a drive-in movie with me?" I didn't know what to say. I stood there wanting to say, "No," but as the wind blew through his blond hair I found myself saying, "Yes."

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow." He hopped into his car and left.

I sat next to Emmett staring off as Mike drove away. Emmett had his head in his hands and if he was waiting for bad news. "So, going on a date with Newton?" His husky voice broke the silence.

"Yeah, I think I said yes." He looked up at me and laughed. "You really fit in around here." I didn't know whether to be offended or not. I kept a blank expression on my face and he laughed again. "It's a good thing." He nudged my shoulder with his large fist.

He fell silent again. I took his hand and dragged him inside. "You can help me while you wait. Since you're all big and strong you can help move some things in my room."

**EmPOV**

We went up to the attic. Aurora never had a bad mood. She's been dragged across the world to live in the middle of nowhere and yet she still had a smile. Maybe I should take notes and maybe I can learn to grin and bare it.

"Come on," She tugged on my arm. "Can you move this for me?" She sat on a trunk and tapped the side. I picked it up, with her still sitting on it. "Where do you want it?" She pointed to the foot of her bed and I placed it there.

She stood up in front of me. "Thank you. Didn't know you were that strong."

"I can pick up a lot more."

"How about just picking up me?" I put my hands on her waist and lifted her effortlessly. She hooked her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Impressive." She whispered in my ear. Her soft breath sent shivers down my spine.

I held her tightly and kissed her. She kissed me back. It was unlike anything. It may have been the fact that she was the only other girl I've ever kissed besides Rosalie.

Her hand rested on my cheek as she pulled back from the kiss. Her warm lips touched my face. Then she whispered into my ear. "Emmett, you can put me down now." I turned red with embarrassment and let her down.

She turned away as she fixed her skirt and her hair. She faced me again. "Sorry." I didn't know what to say. She smiled and took my hand.

"It would be wrong if I took advantage of a broken heart."

"What if I used my American charm?" Corny lines and jokes were my thing and she happened to laugh at them. I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her.

**APOV**

He put me on the foot of my bed and kissed down my neck. I pulled him to my lips and slowly moved toward the head of the bed. His hand caressed my leg. When his hand came to my thigh, he swung my leg up and hooked it around his waist. I rested my hand on his chest.

He pulled me closer. I felt his body between mine. It was like some sort of dream. Like all dreams, this too, had to end. _Knock! Knock!_ We jumped up from the bed and adjusted ourselves. Emmett pretended to put up a poster and I grabbed the closest thing.

"Emmett, you ready to leave?" Edward walked in, followed by Bella. Bella and I walked the boys to the door. Edward and Bella kissed good-bye as Emmett eyed me from the car.

When they drove off I sighed. "What was that for?" Bella looked up at me. It was odd; she was a year older than me and shorter than me. "Someone's got it hard for Emmett."

"It's nothing. He is just a really nice guy."

**EmPOV**

"What were you two really doing before Bella and I came?" Edward asked me as he was shifting gears. I didn't know what to say. "Well out with it. I know that you two weren't hanging posters."

"We were talking." I lied.

"You can't lie," Crap.

"It was just a kiss." Not a lie, but a simple omission.

Edward nodded as we pulled up to the house.

"We're home!" He yelled and probably woke everyone. Carlisle walked out from his room and glared at us. "Must you be so loud? I need to be at the hospital in the morning. Unlike you I don't have summer vacation." Then he stalked back into his room.

I walked pass Alice's room and heard the giggles that haunted my sleep for the last few nights. Rosalie walked out of the room and bumped into me. "Hi."

"Rosalie."

"Emmett."

"Bye."

"Please, can we at least be friends?"

I walked away into my room and closed the door. The phone rang and it was Aurora. I must admit I was happy she called.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I can't sleep. This damn jet lag is killing me." Her accent seemed even sexier on the phone. "Ah, it's okay. I never sleep anyway."

"About earlier. Don't let it get to your head." She pitied me, great.

"Don't worry about it. Just consider it a welcoming present. So, do you miss home already?"

"I do. I'd be out right now doing something fun. London was so amazing to live in. No matter what time it was, there was ALWAYS something to do." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

We talked for hours. She was such an interesting girl.

**RPOV**

I walked by Emmett's room and heard him talking on the phone. I picked up the hallway phone and heard the British bimbo's voice. I rushed back to Alice's room. "He's on the phone with Bells's new sister."

"No way! I knew it, I saw that coming from a mile away." Alice slammed a pillow down. I was so pissed. This bitch wasn't going to take my man without a fight.

The next morning I wore my skimpiest pajama's down to breakfast. Emmett's jaw dropped to the floor. I would have offered to help him but we weren't friends.

I had Emmett where I wanted him until she showed up.

**AlPOV**

Rosalie was pretty pissed off when Aurora came to the front door in her tiny see through summer dress. Emmett didn't seem at all pissed off, which made Rosalie fuming mad.

"Come, sit, have something to eat." Esme was so polite.

"Oh, no thank you. We have plans to go to La Push for a li'le summer sunning." Aurora and Rosalie started a fight for Emmett. I don't think Aurora or Emmett was aware of it.

"Can I use the loo?" Emmett jumped up and showed her where the bathroom was.

When he came back he wore a giant smile. "Isn't she just adorable with her little British accent and lingo." Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to my room.

I followed her rolling my eyes at Emmett as I left. "Rosalie, please just let it be. I don't see this ending well."

"I love him. I will not lose him to her!"

"You gave him up when you slept with Edward." I held her arms tight. She looked down at me with tear filled eyes. "In a way it is my fault. I left you here alone with the drunken fool but you had to push your luck. Rosalie, when are you going to start using your mind, not your beauty?"

"I made a mistake. So has he! He slept with that girl at that party!" She was furious.

"No, that was a rumor. Jessica, Bella's friend, threw herself at him and he brought her upstairs to sober up. Nothing happened. We cleared this up a year ago! He was faithful to you and you know it. Leave him in his grievances." Rosalie was my best friend but Emmett was my cousin. _Blood is thicker than water._

"We were meant to be." She was in tears. She reached her limit of restraint. Now reduced to a flesh pile on my floor, she sobbed loudly.

There was a light tap on the door. "Is she okay?" A sweet voice fluttered into the room. Rosalie looked up at Aurora and anger took over her sorrow.

"You! Get out of here you TRAMP! TAKE YOUR LITTLE LOO AND BRITISH ACCENT AND GET OUT!" She sprang to her feet. "GO!" Rosalie and Aurora were eye to eye.

Rosalie was now approaching her, making her back into the hall. "You will leave and NEVER step one inch near my Emmett EVER again!" She raised her hand to slap Aurora. As her hand came forward, it was caught.

Caught by a strong pale hand and followed by a soft voice. "Rosalie, leave this house, now. You are welcome here to see my sister but do not talk to Emmett. Keep your hands off him and her." Edward and Rosalie were now face to face. "Now, clean yourself up before Bella gets here, unless you want to tell her what happened."

Emmett came quickly and took Aurora as Rosalie rushed into my room. Edward stood alone in the hall.

**EPOV**

The drama was annoying. Rosalie hates losing what is _hers_. As I looked around I saw the motions of that night replaying in the hall. Rosalie brought me some alcohol to cheer me up. It was day three of Bella's absence.

Rosalie tripped and I caught her. I felt her heart beat faster and faster as I held her. The way Bella's did. When her lips touched mine, I thought of Bella. Next thing I remembered was taking Rosalie's clothes off and having sex with her. As I sobered up, it hit me. Before we could fix anything, Emmett caught us and Rosalie was pleading with him. They broke up and he forgave me. I didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Edward!" I turned around and looked at the heavenly sight that was gracing me with her presence. Bella was there. I would have to tell her someday but today wasn't the day.

"Hey honey. What happened? The house seems a bit dead." She was such an angel. Always able to make me smile when hell was knocking.

Laughter came from the kitchen and Bella became curious. "Who else is here?" She walked downstairs and saw Emmett and Aurora. She hid on the last step of the stairs and whispered, "They are making out!" She peeked again.

"Let's let them have some privacy."

"No, not while Rosalie is here."

"I need to talk to you about something." I had to tell her.

**BPOV**

I followed Edward back to his room and he paced around for a little. "I don't know how to say this." He sounded like he was going to break up with me. Then he said it. "While you were away in England, I got really drunk and cheated on you." I felt my heart sink.

"With who?"

"It's not important."

"Yes it is! Tell me who!"

"Bella, it's not important who it was, I am so sorry."

"Who are you protecting?"

"I'm not protecting anyone."

"How could you cheat on me-" I was cut off by Rosalie, "YOU TOLD HER?" It hit me right there. He cheated on me with Rosalie. Everything fit into the pieces.

"How could you Edward? Rosalie? You are my BEST FRIEND! How could you do something like that? No wonder Emmett left you." Edward tried to comfort me. "Don't touch me you sleezbag." I slapped him across the face then I stormed off.

I couldn't believe it. Soon Alice was running after me. "Bella, you know when Edward is drunk he can't control himself."

"OH that makes it better. When he's sober he can stop himself from fucking my best friend. Makes it SO much better."

I wanted to be left alone. No one understood that because after Alice went away, Aurora came running to see if I was okay.

"Aurora, please you don't know what is going on. Just go inside." She grabbed my shoulder.

"Bella, I do know. Emmett told me last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place."

"I don't know how you Brits do it but here, when we know something we say something."

"Don't play that card with me. It was none of my business. They didn't want to hurt you. Go talk to Edward."

She was right, but I didn't want to see his smug face. "Bella, talk it out with him. There is no harm to be done in talking. I'll even come with you." I didn't want her to come with me. In a strange way I wanted Jasper there. He always knew what to say and how to calm me down.

"Jasper," I sobbed on the phone, "Can you please come to Edward's?" He said he was on his way before he hung up. I sat outside on the front stoop waiting for Jasper. He was easy to talk to. He never told Alice anything I asked him not to. He also knew how Edward worked.

**JPOV**

I was speeding from my house to the Cullen's. My sister was there and Bella seemed very upset. I had an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Bella was sitting outside when I pulled up and Edward was standing at the closed door. The look on his face and hers made it very clear that she found out. "Bella," I jumped out of the car. "So, you found out?"

"You knew, too? Who didn't know? My parents?" She was angry. I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"Listen, Bells, I didn't want to keep it from you either. Forgiveness does not change the past but it does enlarge the future." I squeezed her tightly. "Now, let's go talk to Edward."

**OOC: Okay, you are probably wondering, why does this girl like to make Edward the bad guy? and Why doesn't she put Jasper in enough?? Sry I love the Evil side of Edward, its sexy. I am also not a bg jasper fan girl I love Emmett and Edward. I also fancy Mr. Jacob Black. So please dont hate me because my lack of Jasper, love me because Emmett is a sexy beast of love... and I'll prove it in later chapters. **

**Have no fear. Bella and Edward work things out. This just happened to make Aurora and Bella closer.**


	3. Two to None

****

DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

This is all Human. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Emmett is their live in cousin. Jasper and Rosalie are Brother and sister. Enjoy.

Also, this is written from mostly everyones POV

EPOV Edward

BPOV Bella

EmPOV Emmett

APOV Aurora

AlPOV Alice

RPOV Rosalie

JPOV Jasper

* * *

RECAP:

**JPOV**

_"Listen, Bells, I didn't want to keep it from you either. Forgiveness does not change the past but it does enlarge the future." I squeezed her tightly. "Now, let's go talk to Edward."_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**EmPOV**

I walked over to Bella as she walked into the house with Jasper. "Bella, don't make the mistake I did. Talk to him." She looked at me confused. "You can still have Rosalie."

Her eyes scrutinized me. I couldn't have her now. I caused her pain and now I had Aurora falling for me. As much as I loved Rosalie, I couldn't trust her anymore. Jasper called for Bella to follow him. She looked back at me once again, "You don't need to be in pain."

I turned around and I was eye to eye with Aurora. She looked at me with tears hiding under her lids. "If you love her, be with her. Don't think you can't turn back because of me. I'd hate to disturb your little utopia." She grabbed her bag and left. I stood in a daze. Girls never left me. It wasn't something I was used to.

Rosalie stood at the top of the stairs, watching Aurora get into Bella's car. "Does she realize they will be a long time?" I turned around. I guess I did love her. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. Can we start over?" Her jaw nearly fell to the floor. She flew down the stairs and kissed me. "Emmett Cullen, if you are just playing a joke on me, I'll be very upset. It felt good to have her in my arms again. I couldn't help but worry about Aurora.

**APOV**

It was too good to be true. A perfect man like Emmett couldn't just forget a girl he was with for two years for someone like me. I looked in the rear view mirror. I wasn't gorgeous but I wasn't hideous. What did I lack; big pouty lips or wide puppy dog eyes? I didn't look like a little kid, unless that was what Emmett was into. I shuttered at the thought.

Then I smiled thinking about how the few kisses we shared. I wondered if he kissed me the same way he kissed Rosalie or did he keep the special ones for her. A cold chill ran over the gravel where the cars were parked. "It's cold. Why don't you come inside?" It was Alice.

"Nah, I'll stay out here." Did she come out to get me? It was a nice gesture but she was probably happy that everything was back to normal. "You sure? After noon, it gets cold." I picked up a jacket and put it over my body. "I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern."

After she walked away I looked to the woods of the house. They were dense. I looked around the car for something warmer to wear. I found a pair of pants. I held them up. "Of course, too short." I grunted. I decided to walk in my summer dress; might as well get some outdoor excitement since the original plans were ruined.

I stepped softly into the woods. The deeper I got the darker it became. The sounds of twigs breaking under my feet echoed and bounced off the trees.

I reached a tall oak tree. IT had a yellow ribbon tied around it. "CC + EC 4Ever" was carved under the ribbon. I chuckled to myself, tracing the faded cravings. Who were CC and EC? The carvings were too old for them to be Edward or Emmett.

"AURORA!" I heard someone call out my name. I looked at my watch. I'd been wandering around for two hours. "AURORA!" I heard it again.

"I'M OVER HERE!" I answered back. I heard the rustling of the leaves and snapping of twigs. It was Emmett.

"What are you doing running into the woods alone? Do you have a death wish?" His breaths were deep. The muscles on his arms pulsated as his body heaved. "No, I was bored."

His expression was priceless, "Bored? When I'm bored I work out."

"To each his own." He scowled. He took my hand, "Come on let's go back."

"Nah, I want to stay longer. This tree makes me happy." He laughed at me.

"This is Carlisle and Esme's tree." Aha! That made sense. What was Esme's last name? It didn't matter. "When they were younger they craved their names in the tree. We used to play over here as kids."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you live with Carlisle and Esme?" He looked reluctant to tell me.

"Let's go to the old tree house. It's somewhere to sit. It's a long story." So he took my hand and we headed to the old tree house. It said "NO GIRLS KEEP OUT!"

"Oh, Emmett, I'm not allowed in there." I said with a devious giggle.

He rolled his eyes and picked me up. As I was in his arms his sweet smell intoxicated my senses. Our gazes locked. I shook my head and reached for the little platform. "Emmett, can you put me down please." He blushed. It was cute that he blushed.

"My dad and mom were camping with me. I was about six. I was a cute kid, if you were wondering. Anyway, my dad was hunting bears and he shot one. Then another attacked him. We rushed him to the hospital. It was too late. The bear punctured his jugular or whatever. Soon after that my mom killed herself. I don't remember her death that much but at the funeral everyone was talking about how they saw it coming. Carlisle was there and he wasn't into the gossip. He brought Edward and Alice with him. They occupied my time and soon I was living with them. Don't look at me like that. I've gotten over it." I wanted to hug him as he stared off into the woods.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never really told anyone that story. I just told them my parents died. Thanks for listening." I felt honored. Somewhere deep inside me, I hoped that Rosalie was one of those people who he omitted the full from. "We should be heading back. Bella was worried about you." He jumped down and reached up for me. "And to be honest, so was I." Behind all that muscle was an honestly good guy.

"Oh there you are! You had us all worried!" Esme cried out. I couldn't help but laugh. She was such a good mother. "She was by your tree." Emmett spoke to his aunt and uncle.

Bella came over to me, "Are you okay?" Everyone was so worried about me. "I'm fine, Bella." Rosalie came over to me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Bella cut into the conversation. "Aurora, it's Mike." I took the phone and it was Mike Newton. I had totally forgotten about the date.

"'Ello?"

"Aurora? I didn't have your number so I figured I'd call Bella. I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

"It's okay. I was just at the Cullen's."

"Okay. Can I take a rain check on the date? My parents need me to work tonight."

"It's alright. Call me whenever. If I get a new phone, I'll call you."

"Okay! Talk to you later!"

"Bai."

I was relieved that I didn't have to go on a date with him. I also was sad. I had nothing to do now. I handed Bella back her phone. "What was that about?" I replied monotone, "He couldn't go out tonight, has to work at the store."

"You can come to La Push with us." Edward walked next to Bella. "You're going there tonight?" Bella rolled her eyes at him. "He doesn't like La Push. Well he doesn't like Jacob but you will like it. It's relaxing and," She whispered to me, "none of the Cullen men come."

**OOC: Sry that this was short, just trying to update as fast as possible. XD I love the way its coming along. I'm thinking of making Emmett and Aurora best friend.. yes? no?**

* * *


	4. Bonding Moments

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is all Human. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Emmett is their live in cousin. Jasper and Rosalie are Brother and sister. Enjoy.**

**Also, this is written from mostly everyones POV**

**EPOV Edward**

**BPOV Bella**

**EmPOV Emmett**

**APOV Aurora**

**AlPOV Alice**

**RPOV Rosalie**

**JPOV Jasper**

**JoPOV Jacob**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**APOV**

_"You can come to La Push with us." Edward walked next to Bella. "You're going there tonight?" Bella rolled her eyes at him. "He doesn't like La Push. Well he doesn't like Jacob but you will like it. It's relaxing and," She whispered to me, "none of the Cullen men come."_

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**BPOV**

Everything was patched with Edward but I needed a night to myself. Perhaps a night to bond with my new sister was in need.

I felt bad. The ride back to the house was really quiet and I could see the tears in her eyes welling. She looked out the window and I could tell she started to cry. "Aurora, look at me." She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek away. "Emmett and Rosalie have been teeter-tottering for the past few months. One day they are dating the next they aren't. I wish I could have been the big sister and kept you from getting hurt. Don't cry. As perfect as the Cullen boys are, until you capture their hearts, they aren't worth the tears."

I saw a giggle break through the frown. "Now lets get home, change and head to La Push!" I turned up the music as Lily Allen played.

"Oh Jesus. Chris' Almighty!" Aurora lightened up in a second. "Finally, something I know!" The mood changed. It was amazing to see her so happy.

"Did you have someone you loved in England?"

She grinned and lowered the music as the song changed. "He was my best friend. We thought we were going to get married but he ended up moving in with his girlfriend after three months of dating. When I told him I was moving he said 'Write me soon, kid.' I went from being the 'love' of his life to a kid." She slung back into the seat. "I hate men." She twisted the volume up and scowled out the window.

I didn't want to touch that topic again. She seemed to have more relationship problems than I did, and I was seventeen. I considered myself lucky at her age, sixteen, I fell madly in love with Edward. I remember it perfectly. I was always the type of girl who admired from afar. One day he was my lab partner the next we were going out on dates. I hoped Aurora would find happiness like I did.

"Bring warm clothes, it could get really cold there. It's better to layer up."

**JoPOV**

Bella and her gorgeous new sister were coming. It felt weird calling Aurora her "new" sister. It made her sound like a baby. "Are you lying to me when you say she's banging hot?" Seth was only concerned if she was hot.

There was no denying that Aurora was gorgeous. Even when she spoke, she sounded flawless. The first time I saw her; she was breath taking; rosy cheeks, pale skin, long legs and amazing eyes.

We all sat outside my house waiting for Bella to pull up in the same old beat up ford pick-up. If there was one thing I agreed with Edward on was the fact she really needed a new car. She claimed, "It's a Bella type of car. Rough beauty." She always said that with a smile on her face.

We really didn't need to look for Bella; we heard her car from a mile away. When we could see her from down the block, Aurora and she were jamming out to something in the car.

"Jacob Black, show me some love." Bella was always amazing. "You remember my sister Aurora." She was warming up to Aurora pretty well. I was worried cause we would talk about how hard it would be to like her.

Aurora came around the front of the car. Her hair was plaited loosely falling around the right side with a zip up hoodie on her head. Her jeans we hugging her legs and she wore a cute pair of flats. Her shirt looked like a band tee. She seemed to really like music.

All of the guys were interested and Bella was well aware of it. "Listen, first to break her heart, gets his legs broken. We are here to have a good time now let's go."

Everyone walked down to the beach. Sam and I carried the cooler as Seth stepped next to Aurora. She giggled at a few of his jokes but nothing special. At the fire he was smothering her with his annoying little boy jokes. She began to roll her eyes and when he got up to go take a leak, I made my move. As much as I loved Bella, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Want a soda?" I handed her a coke.

"Jacob right?" She remembered my name.

"Yeah. How are you liking America so far?"

"I've never been to Washington. It's been rather interesting."

"Seth annoying you?"

"Eh, it's good to get a good laugh occasionally." She smiled which made me smile. I heard Seth come back. He did his typical "I hate you" dance and sat by Paul while he scowled at me.

"Jacob, tell us a campfire story." Bella begged.

"I'm all out of scary stories."

"Oh you stink. Tell us a romantic one." She winked.

"I don't have any" I was screwed.

"Make one up, for Aurora." She was laying it on thick. I did as my owner commanded me.

"Okay so, when the first chief was picking a wife for his son he wanted someone unique. There was this one girl. She was amazing. When you told her to gather firewood, she did it. She hunted and cooked. The chief was excited for when his son met his future wife. It was a late night. The tribe was dancing around the fire for the fall equinox.

"The future wife walked over to the chief's son and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed so red that forever our people would be red."

"Aw that is sooo cute!" Bella yelled out.

Aurora on the other hand stared at me. "I can't believe you just told that story." Everyone looked at her with disbelief. "You totally stole that from Peter Pan!" She wrapped her hands around me and whispered into my ear. "That's my favorite Disney Movie!" I don't think she meant for me to blush but I did.

"Aw the red man's red." Bella had to point it out.

**APOV**

Jacob was a nice guy. I could see why Bella came here to get away from everything. It was like a home away from home. The rest of the night we sang songs and gorged ourselves with campfire goodies.

"Aurora, sing us something!" Paul insisted for I to sing. I really didn't like to sing in front of people. "Fine! I will." They pushed me into it, I swear.

"I don't know what to sing."

"How about something from the heart?"

"Alright…"

_I can only imagine  
What it will be like  
When I walk  
By your side_

_I can only imagine  
What my eyes will see  
When your face  
Is before me  
I can only imagine_

_Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine  
When that day comes  
And I find myself  
Standing in the Son_

_I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever  
Forever worship You  
I can only imagine_

_Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine  
I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever, forever worship you_

"I love that song" I sat back down.

"Ora, you are such a good singer." Emily called me Ora. It was odd for anyone to call me that.

"Thank you." I rarely sang in front of anyone. The rest of the night Jacob was flirting. It was kind of cute. I didn't want to get involved with anyone else that wasn't completely over his last infatuation.

It was time to say good-bye. Jacob walked us back to the car as everyone else went home. "Thank you for coming." He was so sweet. He gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and gave me a hug. "It was fun getting to know you more. I hope Bella brings you again."

I blushed. I felt the blood rush to my face. "I'll be sure to visit."

I got in the car and Bella had a scowl on her face. "It's like midnight and Edward called me a total of 64 times since ten."

"Wow. He's a bit paranoid."

"I told him I'd probably be home at ten. PROBABLY doesn't mean DEFFINETLY!" Her phone rang. It was Edward. I could tell by the loud ugh she let out as she picked up.

She fired up the engine as she talked on the phone. When she hung us she looked at me, "Do you mind coming with me to Edward's house. They all are a bit, tipsy. Rich kids, sometimes they get a bit out of hand when their parents are pulling night shifts."

**BPOV**

I hated when Esme and Carlisle worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. It usually meant that their lovely kids were tearing apart the house. I drove to the house as fast as I could.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Edward was sitting on the first floor roof. "Get down from there." I rarely saw him drunk. I guess they talked him into shots. Soon, Emmett joined him on the roof.

"Hey Bells! Come inside! Have fun!" He was always the one to start it. I went inside and grabbed him by the collar. "Emmett Cullen, you drunken fool." He laughed and the alcohol on his breath nearly intoxicated me. Rosalie stumbled down the stairs in lingerie. "ROSALIE HALE! COVER UP!" Her expression contorted as she ran back upstairs.

Aurora walked in looking at the mess the house was in. "You need some help?" Emmett stumbled over to her. "Emmett, you need to sit down." He flung his arms around her.

"Aurora, do you hate me?"

"No Emmett. Please go sit down." This was going to take a while. I never really could gain control of the house when they were drunk.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" All the drunken eyes were on Aurora. "YOU ALL WILL PUT THE BOOZE AWAY AND CLEAN UP THIS HOUSE BEFORE I GO SUPER NANNY ON YOUR ARSES!" Emmett started to giggle. "Did you not comprehend what I said muscle boy?"

"You…you… you said arse!" he held in a laugh but his mouth exploded open with laughter. I waited to see what she would do next. She slapped him. I was very surprised with what she did.

They soon were cleaning the house. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" I dared to ask. They were, fortunately, so drunk, they passed out upstairs. "We'll leave them alone."

After a few hours, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie were finished cleaning and ready to sleep. "Thanks Aurora. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm used to it."

**EmPOV**

I saw Aurora in a new light as I was forced to clean the house. She was caring and responsible. Bella wouldn't have lasted through the night. There were so many times where she tried and it didn't help. Carlisle and Esme always caught us and made us clean the entire house. They also added on a week of grounding.

I fell asleep and woke up around four in the morning. "Aurora, what are you still doing here?" Bella was asleep next to Edward on the floor. Aurora sat on the couch in a pair of Alice's pajamas, as she flipped through the channels. "Bella left a note before we left. It said something about us probably sleeping out." She looked pissed.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"Upstairs. She didn't want to sleep on the couch." Yeah, she was pissed.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at me as if I had ten heads. "I'm upset that you and Edward made such dumb decisions." She didn't mention Rosalie, Alice or Jasper. I held back from mentioning that, she might get angrier. "You are so much better than drunken fools." She was still flipping through the channels.

"You really don't know me, Aurora." She shrugged. She placed the remote down on the table and sat down on the couch near my feet. "Then let me get to know you." Her expression softened. "What would you like to know first?"

"Erm, let's play 21 questions, I'll ask you first, then you can ask me." I liked the sound of that.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red"

"Favorite past time?" What a waste of a question.

"Working out."

"What was the most romantic thing you've ever done?" This was hard to answer.

"Well, uh. For our year anniversary, I took Rosalie on a hike to my favorite camping spot and had a picnic."

"Aw. Are you a virgin?"

"Uh, yes." Now she was going to get up and laugh forever.

"Aw! That is SO cute!" Instead of laughing she tickled my foot a little.

"What question was that?"

"Four, I'll ask one more cause I'm getting tired." She giggled and scrunched her nose. "Where is your perfect honeymoon spot?"

"To be perfectly honest, a nice camping trip would be perfect for me. I'm not into all that lavish stuff."

"I figured. Now, you can ask away."

I had to think hard. I didn't want to ask lame questions. I needed to find out what she liked, how serious is she, her sense of humor and if she gives up easily without making my questions obvious.

"What's ya fav color?"

"Green and Blue. I can't pick between them" She rested her head on the back of the couch. I guess she was getting tired. I looked at the clock and it was four thirty. "Who was your first love?"

She closed her eyes and she rested her hand on the couch. "He was my childhood sweetheart. He was three years older than me. He was also my neighbor so we'd play all the time. When I was ten he promised to marry me. We all are so foolish as children." She opened her sleepy eyes and giggled again. She giggled to either hold back the tears or stay awake. I couldn't tell.

"What was the most fun thing you've ever done?"

"Well there are two times. One was for my sixteenth birthday. They all had a huge party at the local pub and it was so much fun. The other time was tonight at La Push. We were just able to sit around a campfire and have fun. I got to sing!"

"Sounds like fun. You like to sing?"

"Mhmm."

"Will you sing for me?"

She nodded, "You're out of questions." She sat up Indian style and held her diaphragm. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Another question! That means I get one more too!"

"Fine just answer."

"Bubbly?"

"Okay but only the chorus and first verse." I nodded I didn't know what that meant. I just liked that song.

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

"You are amazing. Now, what to ask you for my last question? That wasn't a question to you!" I didn't want to lose this question.

"What was the best kiss you've ever gotten? Give details." Her eyes widened and she blushed.

**OOC: Oh la la!! She BLUSHED!! She likes Emmet x\3. Poor Aurora.**

* * *


	5. Désir ou Amour

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This chapter is longer than the rest . I really didn't want to end writing it but man I had to. All is well, another chapter will probably be up tomorrow.**

**This is all Human. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Emmett is their live in cousin. Jasper and Rosalie are Brother and sister. Enjoy.**

**Also, this is written from mostly everyones POV**

**EPOV Edward**

**BPOV Bella**

**EmPOV Emmett**

**APOV Aurora**

**AlPOV Alice**

**RPOV Rosalie**

**JPOV Jasper**

**JoPOV Jacob**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**EmPOV:**

_"What was the best kiss you've ever gotten? Give details." Her eyes widened and she blushed._

* * *

Chapter 5.

**APOV**

I didn't know what to say. The best kiss I've ever gotten was tied with the kiss from Emmett and my first kiss.

"So, are you going to answer?" Emmett sat up giving my oglely eyes.

"Uh, well, I need to think about it." I had to secretly say it was the kiss we shared without him knowing. He sat there with that smug look on his face. "Well, it was a unexpected and sweet kiss. It wasn't like he was some god of kissing it was just that he put so much feeling into it."

He took a pillow and put it in my lap. "That is so cute." He said in a girly voice. He yawned and closed his eyes. "You are a great friend. No one has ever played this with me." Then he was asleep.

I grabbed the remote and put on something. His sleeping face was so humble. The curly hair on his head was soft against my fingers. I twirled random pieces as he slept.

Around five forty-five the sun started to rise. The dawn's rays flooded into the living room. My eyelids began to get heavy and I leaned my head against the couch. If I tried to move from underneath Emmett's pillow, he'd wake up.

I opened my eyes an hour later to Carlisle and Esme coming home. I loved how they came home at the same time. They were the perfect example of love. I bet they've been in love since they were in high school.

"Oh Aurora, did we wake you?'

"Nah it's alright."

"Well, go back to sleep." Esme turned to Carlisle, "Looks like they didn't cause any trouble this time." She was wrong but that didn't bother me. I listened to Esme and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up was when Emmett was picking me up. "Wha' are ya doin'?" He hushed me. We went upstairs and he tucked me into his bed. "You can sleep here however long you want." He closed the long drapes and walked out quietly. I looked around and saw a desk, some posters, and work out equipment. I tiptoed to the computer that was on his desk.

_PASSWORD please…_

"Damn it." I thought to myself. "He couldn't be that dumb." I typed in Rosalie.

_Welcome._ _He was that dumb_. The background to his computer was the beautiful Rosalie. It looked normal but then I saw a folder on his desktop. "Poetry?" I opened it.

The folder was filled with poems. Most had dates and little titles on them. I soon heard heavy feet walking in the hall. I logged off quickly and jumped into his huge bed.

He walked in quietly. He logged onto his computer, looked at me and then at his screen.

I went back to sleep and Bella woke me up to go home.

**BPOV**

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as we drove home. "I've heard adjusting to the jet lag can be pretty brutal."

"I'm getting there. I can't sleep with the sun shining in my face so I'll adjust quickly."

"Can I ask a question?" I was curious on how she ended up in Emmett's bed.

"Yeah sure." She grinned as she looked at me.

"Why were you in Em's bed?"

"He moved me there after Esme and Carlisle came home."

That seemed logical. As dumb as Emmett looked, he had a heart of gold. When I'd fall, he would always help me up after he would make a joke and laugh at me.

When we got home we took turns taking showers. Marie prepared us some lunch, well for us it was breakfast but we didn't complain.

"Aurora, I registered you for school already. They need you to go in and take placement testing and the different tests." I felt bad for her. The testing was long and annoying.

"I'll drive you. I know where you need to go anyway." Marie placed something in front of me. It looked like food; at least I hoped it was.

"Eat up Bella." I started eating and Aurora was devouring it like it was disappearing.

The day was pretty smooth. Edward came over for dinner and we watched movies together. My dad wanted us to stay home because he said, "We are forgetting what you look like already." Which meant Marie and he missed us.

**APOV**

The next morning, Bella brought me to the school for the testing. "This is going to be FUN!" The enthusiasm exploded from my voice.

We walked into the main office. "The summer secretary is here." Bella flashed a smile as she walked up to the desk. "Bethany! It is such nice day! I brought my sister in for the placement testing, Aurora Larington." She motioned for me to come over.

The dean brought me to the testing center. "The first test will be in foreign languages. What language did you take in England?"

"I took French, Italian, German and Spanish." Her eyes widened. "Then we'll give you the French one."

They placed a giant test in front of me. "You have three hours." The test was fairly easy. There were a lot of dumb questions and so many sentences to write. I finished. They gave me another test. This one was on math. It was even easier. The tests got easier as the afternoon went by. The last test was in Government and Politics. American politics was complex but nothing to confusing. They must have thought that since I was a Brit by birth I knew nothing about American Politics. They were such idiots. If they knew anything about history, America was a part of England at one point.

I finished my exams and they let me go look for Bella. She wasn't at her car so I wandered the halls looking for her. The school was old and had tons of character. Some of the classrooms were dark and empty while others were full and light. The smell of summer school escaped from the light rooms.

"Aurora, over here!" Bella called from down the hall. I rushed towards her and she dragged me inside the weight room. There was an array of guys working out. Among the group was the Cullen boys and Jasper. Rosalie and Alice walked in after me in their work out clothes. "Why is everyone here?"

They all laughed. "We each try to do a sport. The fall sports require summer training in the weight room." Rosalie said with an arrogant tone in her skimpy shorts as Alice and her took their places on treadmills. Emmett looked up and gave me his classic smile. The one that made me melt.

He put down his weights and came over to us. The towel around his neck was drenched with sweat and more sweat beaded on his face. "Hey you." He gave me a sweaty hug. I didn't mind even if it was gross. "Are you doing a sport?" Only sports I knew were cricket and rugby. "No. You don't have my kind of sports here."

His face saddened. "What sports did you play in London?"

"Cricket and Rugby."

A few of the guys looked up and Emmett started to laugh. "They let a girl play rugby."

"Yes they did! Girls can't play rugby?" He was doubled over laughing. "You think it's funny don't you?" I stormed off. I could see the look on Rosalie's face in my mind. Her perfect blond hair tied back with a smug smile on her perfect little face.

**EmPOV**

"Aurora!" It was too late; she already left. I had a knack for pissing her off. One of my friends on the team came over to me. "Who was that?" I ignored him as he went to the door to see if she was near by. "She had nice legs."

"That's Bella Swan's sister."

"No way. How is that- I never met her before."

"She just moved here. It's her stepsister. She's from England if you couldn't tell by her accent." I was kind of jealous that other guys were looking at her. If he were talking about Rosalie I'd be arrogant and make some remark like, "Keep looking cause you'll never get her," but I couldn't say that with Aurora.

"Nice one douche bag." Bella glared at me as she went to go find Aurora. It set in. I had feelings for her.

"Emmett, do you want to come with me to the punching bag?" Edward patted me on the shoulder.

**EPOV**

Emmett was stressed out. I could tell. After spending most of my life with him, I could read his mind. "Don't stress over Aurora. You made your choice. There are some things that you had to give up to have what you have."

"I guess. It's annoying. She's a great girl. There is no doubt in her beauty and man, those legs. James was right. They are nice. I can't help but want her."

"Emmett, it's lust. What you and Rosalie have is love. Don't let a pair of pretty legs cloud your judgment."

We made it down to the basement, where the punching bag was. I held the punching bag as he punched it. He got stronger every time we came down here. "Anyway, Bella tells me that Jacob and Aurora hit it off at the La Push the other night." His punches got fiercer. "Emmett, chill, you're going to break the bag again."

I hit a nerve on him. I hated Jacob but Emmett, he didn't like Jacob because his arrogance. "I-" He punched. "Hate-" He punched again "Jacob Black" He punched twice and the metal chains of the bag snapped and sent me flying backwards.

"Edward! So sorry! Sometimes I can't control myself." He tossed the punching bag off of me. We went upstairs. Before we reached the main staircase, we heard Bella and Aurora talking.

"I don't get it. Why does this happen to me all the time?" Emmett held me back; he wanted to listen to what she had to say. "Emmett is a great guy and that, trollop has him. It isn't fair."

"I told you, a Cullen man isn't worth the tears until you know you've captured his heart." Emmett looked at me and shook his head. I pushed him forward towards the girls.

They both stood up quickly. "Emmett, Edward, how nice to see you." Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

**APOV**

I hope he didn't hear anything I said. "Hi Emmett."

"Hey, I'm sorry for making the comment. I bet you're a great rugby player." He was looking at his feet. I could tell that it took a lot out of him to apologize.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I bet, if you knew how to play, I could kick your arse any given day." He put his hand on the top of mind and looked into my eyes. "Emmett, let go of my hand." I tried to pull away but he was too strong. "Emmett please, just let go." He pulled me closer.

He released my hand but wrapped his hand around my waist. Where we were standing on the stairs I was close to the railing that was in the middle and one step higher than him. He crushed my body between his and the railing.

"Emmett, please just let me go. You have a girlfriend."

"Just tell me who your best kiss was with and I'll let go."

"I already told you."

"No, you told me what it was with vague details. There was no who. All I want to know is who."

"Will you just let go of me?"

"If I do, will you tell me?"

"YES! Just let me go, this railing is a killer to my arse." He released me. "You were the who. Are you happy now?" I ran. I ran as fast I could. I passed Edward and Bella in the hall, and everyone in the weight room. I ran passed Bella's truck and headed home.

I got home and passed out on my bed. I was asleep before I could even get under the covers. I rolled over and opened my eyes. Emmett was standing there. He walked slowly to my bed. His big hand brushed my face.

His lips touched my cheek as he pulled me up from my bed. "Emmett?" He put his finger on my lips and shushed me. He whispered into my ear. "Aurora."

Then I woke up. Bella was standing over me. "Get up and get ready; we're going out." Bella did her best to get me into the loop. "Where are we going?"

She walked over to my hutch and tossed out a few things for me to wear. "A party. Hurry up, get dressed." I was excited. It was my first party while I was here and I needed the relaxation.

I picked out a cute blue top, a plaid skirt with a star on the side and a pair of boots with buckles going up my legs. It was my usual 'going out' outfit. I shook out my hair as the waves made by the bun cascaded down my back. "Come on sleeping beauty, let's get going."

We hopped into the car as Charlie called out from the house, "Are you sleeping out?" Bella yelled out confirming his question, started the engine and kicked it into high gear.

She drove her truck like it was invincible, although it only reached about fifty, on a good day. The sun was setting; I didn't realize how late it was getting until I actually was outside. We pulled up to Mike's house and there were cars all over the place. The music blared as the door opened and closed.

"Five bucks." The guy at the door said to Bella.

"He's still charging to get into these things." She handed him a bill.

"Wait, who are you?" He stopped me. Great, he probably thinks I am some overgrown freshman.

"Aurora, why do you ask?"

"Go in. Mike said to look for a cute girl who didn't look familiar with a sweet British accent. You get in for free." Bella took me by the hand and started to laugh.

"Lucky you. Mike's guest list is hard to get on." I just shrugged. He was just making up for the date he skipped out on.

Bella found Edward and I was alone. I walked around looking at everyone. There was a bar. "Can you give me something strong and good?" The guy shrugged and handed me a big class. "What is it?" He shrugged again. "Everything that taste good together." Sounded good, and it didn't smell that bad.

I chugged the drink and it burned as it went down my throat. The last few sips I saw Emmett through the bottom of my glass.

"Look who's drinking." He took the glass from my hand and put it down on a table. "You're here with Bella?" I nodded. He looked around and saw her. "I'll be back. I need to ask Bella something. No wandering off and getting lost."

The room started to spin as Emmett walked away. "Hey there you are!" Someone called out, I thought it was Mike at least I hoped so.

The music consumed my ears as his hands caught my hips. There was a large group of people around the indoor pool dancing. They looked like blurred figures as I danced around.

**EmPOV**

I found Bella sitting on the couch talking to the few sober people at the party. "Bella, is Rosalie coming?" She pointed to her ear and yelled out. "I can't hear you!"

I text messaged her. _Is Rose comin?_ She shrugged to me and sent a message back. _Idk_.

I was getting tired of her again. She was always blowing off plans with me. She usually tried to come with me to parties and other social events. At least Aurora was here to keep me company.

I went back to where I left her. She was gone. _Great._ I walked around and finally caught a glimpse of her going upstairs with Mike. "What is he gunna do?" I grunted and headed for the stairs.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie called for me. "Emmett, I'm glad you're here. Can we talk, somewhere more private?"

"Not right now Rose." I pushed past her and went upstairs.

**OOC: OMG O. What is going to happen to our poor Aurora? Will evil Mike Newton take advantage of her? or will Emmett come and save the day before the devious bastard gets what he wants? **

**Rosalie: Mickey, Why do make me out to be like a bitch?**

**Mickey: Because Rose, I need you to be. You are an angel, outside my fan fiction.**

**Rosalie: -pouts-.**

* * *


	6. When It Hits The Fan

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This chapter is longer than the rest . I really didn't want to end writing it but man I had to. All is well, another chapter will probably be up tomorrow.**

**This is all Human. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Emmett is their live in cousin. Jasper and Rosalie are Brother and sister. Enjoy.**

_REMINDER: ALL HUMAN . WHICH MEANS nooooooooooooooooo VAMPIRES_

**Also, this is written from mostly everyones POV**

**EPOV Edward**

**BPOV Bella**

**EmPOV Emmett**

**APOV Aurora**

**AlPOV Alice**

**RPOV Rosalie**

**JPOV Jasper**

**JoPOV Jacob**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_**EmPOV**_

"_Not right now Rose." I pushed past her and went upstairs._

* * *

Chapter 6.

**EMPOV**

Mike's house was fairly large and the upstairs had many doors. I listened down the hall and heard the soft giggle of Aurora. I knocked on the door from where it came from. "Aurora?"

"Occupado." Mike's drunken voice spoke. I knocked again. "Don't you understand? This room is occupied."

Aurora giggled more. I got angrier. Then I heard her say, "Stop that! Mike get off me!" That was my cue to knock once more.

There was silence in the room then the door flung open. "What is your problem? Can't you take a hint?" I lifted mike up by his collar. "Put me down!"

"If I see you near her again, I will break your neck in half." I put him down and he stumbled out of sight. "Aurora?" I peeked into the room. She was lying on the bed passed out from that damn drink she had. I rushed to her. "Aurora?" She tossed to her side.

Her shirt was scrunched up and her skirt was half way off. Her boots we unzipped but still on. I scooted onto the bed and fixed her clothes. Her eyes opened half way. "Emmett?" She started to cry. "Please leave." I was confused. I scooped her up into my arms and brushed her hair out of her face. "You shouldn't see me like this." She said in between broken sobs.

I tucked a strand behind her ear, ran my finger along her fragile jaw line and lifted her chin gently to look into her eyes. "It's okay. Guys like Mike never learned the meaning of No in kindergarten." She giggled a little and I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Emmett, Thank you." She rested her head on my chest. I really didn't understand what happened. My jealousy lead me upstairs and some how I became her savior.

**RPOV**

He blew me off! Who was he going to see upstairs? I was going to find out. I stormed upstairs and saw Mike Newton stumbling down the long hall. "Your boyfriend is a WHACKJOB!"

That I already knew. I kept walking down the hall and came across an open room. I looked in and I saw, to my surprise, Emmett holding Aurora. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Rosalie, it doesn't look like what it looks like."

"Oh, I'm sure. Just like you didn't sleep with Jessica last year."

"I DIDN'T! How hard is it for you to understand that I'm a good guy and don't want sex from every girl?"

"Well, when I catch you with British bimbos-" Aurora sprang to life.

"Did you just call me a British Bimbo?" She stood up. "See that top your wearing? Yeah, a Brit designed it. That skirt, also designed by a Brit. You call me a British bimbo but you are just a wannabe British bimbo." She paused. "That is much worse, want to know why?"

"Oh please, enlighten me." She approached me.

She was standing next to me and whispered into my ear. "Because you actually try for the look, I just get labeled that way because you wish you looked this good." She walked out of the room zipping up her skanky boots.

Emmett stood up, laughing as usual. He came over to me and took me into his arms. He stared at me. "What are you looking at?"

"I was just looking at you."

"Good because this is the last time you'll ever see me this close up with smacking you."

"Are you dumping me?"

"That's right, Emmett. That was what I needed to talk to you about. You see, you take me for granted. I am the most beautiful girl in school and you just don't see how lucky you are."

His jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? I take you for granted? How?"

"You can ask James. He even agreed with me."

"You realize, that every guy on that team would agree with you to get in your pants."

"Jealous?"

"Actually, no." I wasn't expecting that. "When we were freshmen, your smile swept me off my feet. I went blindly into the light. I'm always apologizing to you for things you did." My jaw dropped as he dropped his arms to his side. "You are just a bitch." He walked pass and headed downstairs.

**EmPOV**

I was furious. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Bella came up to me. "Em, I know right now isn't a good time but I need a favor." She obviously knew before hand what Rosalie was going to do. I didn't let that get to me, too.

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you take my truck when you leave? Oh, and make sure Aurora either gets to my house or yours?"

"Sure, no problem. I just need the keys." I put my hand out as she dropped them. "Why do you need me to take your car?"

"Edward wants to leave and so do I but I would hate to ruin Aurora's fun." She pointed to Aurora, who was going shot for shot with James.

I snapped. I was mad at her for drinking more. I was mad that James agreed with Rosalie. I was mad that because of Rosalie this all happened.

I stormed over to the table, picked up Aurora and flung her over my shoulder. "Emmett! Put me down!" She was kicking and screaming.

"Man, put her down."

"James, you do not want to be in my face right now."

"I'm sorry that Rosalie left you, again. But, dude, you don't know how to handle a girl like her. I, on the other hand, do." Aurora kept kicking me. I really wanted to punch him in the face but that wasn't how I wanted to get kicked off the football team.

**APOV**

I sobered up a little after Mike tried to "put the moves" on me and after what happened with Rosalie, I just had to drink more. But then I was flung over Emmett's shoulder like that gross towel from earlier. I remembered the smile and the sweaty hug he gave me so I didn't mind being his little towel. He argued with someone as I waited. The whole world was seeing my ass but I didn't mind, I was being held by Emmett.

He shifted me on his shoulder and I watch as the people faded away. "I'll get you next time!" Some asshole yelled to me as I waved good-bye.

"Em, may I ask you something?" He was silent. "Where are you taking me?" I heard a familiar creek of an old Ford Pick-up.

He placed me down gently on the front seat of Bella's truck. He got in on the drivers side. He sat for a few minutes in silence. "Rosalie dumped me."

I felt really bad. It wasn't because I just had about twelve shots of vodka but because it was my fault. He was just being the nice guy that he was. "I'm sorry." He looked at me and put his big heavy hand on top of mine. "It's not your fault. She was going to before everything happened." He removed his hand and started the car.

I was confused, not about the break up but because we were in Bella's truck. Where was Bella? I didn't want to talk, for some odd reason. Not very much like myself, I loved to talk. I just looked at Emmett. He looked like a lost puppy.

We pulled away from the party and headed into the night. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked as we got near the turn off for my block. "Nah, I don't want to explain why I smell like alcohol." He shrugged and kept driving. He drove like Edward, carelessly and fast. The old Ford couldn't stand the Cullen style of driving or was it the Cullen's couldn't stand driving the damned thing. I didn't know which it was but they both worked.

The light hum of the old engine sang me to sleep. My head rattled against the window but I still slept. Even in my sleep I could feel Emmett's eyes glancing over at me every quarter mile. I wanted to be able to read his thoughts but only those who have known him for his entire life, like Edward, had that privilege.

I woke up when my face met Emmett's rock hard chest. I moaned lightly. He wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my body. I took in his sweet smell. I opened my eyes half way into the large house. It was silent. It was easy to tell it was another night shift for the mister and missus.

Emmett's strong hands held my legs. The way I was held reminded me of the late nights when we'd go to benefit dinners. I'd lay my head on my fathers shoulder as my legs swayed to the rhythm of my father's steps. Now, I was much older than the little girl being carried by her father. Which didn't really bother me, seeing that the strong arms of Adonis, himself, were carrying me.

I heard the sound of his bedroom door swing open and I felt the soft sheets of his bed touch the back of my head. I rolled over and looked at him as he laid out a few pieces of clothing. "Here are some clothes to sleep in." He turned on the light and left the room.

I crawled to the edge of the bed. There was a pair of sweat pants and a large tee laying one the bed. I lifted them to my nose. They smelt like him. "You almost done in there?" He knocked on the door. I slipped on the tee and unzipped the side to my skirt as he walked in. "Sorry, I thought that the silence meant you went back to sleep." I stood there with my skirt at my ankles, in a tee, which was much to large for my body, and my pretty leather boots.

He stepped into the room and something in his eyes changed. I don't know if it was my carelessness with alcohol or the pure lust in the air but the events that happened once he stepped into that room were out of my control.

I kicked the skirt that hung around my ankles to the side. I kept eye contact with him as I walked slowly. I stopped and unzipped my boots. I also sent them across the floor. I walked barefooted across the soft carpet.

I reached the point in which he stood. He looked down at me and touched my face. The warmth in his fingers ran down my neck. I felt every shot of alcohol disperse into my blood stream, sending chills down my spine. My eyes closed as I lightly gasped for air. Instead of air, Emmett's lips crushed against mine.

His hands slid up my thighs and scooped me up. My arms flung around his neck and I became lost in his lips.

I was soon fixed between his body and his bed. I pulled his shirt off as his hands explored my body. His perfect body looked better bare than covered up with the needless clothing. He kissed and nipped at my neck. It sent toe-curling flashes of pleasure through my entire body.

**EmPOV**

I could feel Aurora's delicate body underneath mine. I wanted to believe that all of this was happening because of the built up sexual tension and not the alcohol. I began to argue with myself in my mind.

Should I or shouldn't I? Was it right to take advantage of her? What if Rosalie changed her mind?

Then she pulled back from a long kiss and looked me in the eyes. In her eyes, I saw a place where I wanted to be forever. They cradled my every fear. They were gentle and caring. They were heaven. All of the questions I asked myself melted away.

Our breaths mixed as her fingers curled around the back of my neck. "Emmett," Her voice sent chills down my spine, "I think I hear Bella and Edward." Even if it did ruin the moment, she was right.

"Emmett, are you home?" Edward knocked on my door. I grunted as I got up and headed for the door. I opened it slightly. "Yes?"

"Oh, did we wake you?" Bella tried to peer in.

"No, what do you guys want?"

"Did you get Aurora home alright?"

"She's here, sleeping." I looked back towards the bed, and there she was fast asleep. Bella made an odd sound, a mix between an "oh" and an "aw". "It's getting late so I'll see you in the morning."

I closed the door. I was happy she went to sleep but a perfect moment was ruined. I pulled the blanket from underneath her and tucked her in. I sat up most of the night looking at her. The clock read three before I finally went to sleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up as the sun entered Edward's room. Some odd reason everyone trusted us, except maybe Charlie. I always slept in Edward's room.

I crept into Emmett's room and shook Aurora awake. "Pst, let's get going doll."

She protested stretching her body that was curled in Emmett's strong arms. He stirred lightly then went back to his deep slumber.

The morning chill snipped at our bodies as we ran for my truck. It started with its usual rumble that could wake an entire army. Then we were off.

Aurora fell asleep on the way home and I didn't blame her. I woke her up without any reason. I didn't remember why I woke her up so early. A reason would come to my mind later. My current problem was how we were going to get into the house and in our beds without passing out on the way up the stairs.

**OOC: Poor Emmett...**

**Emmett: Mickey, you didn't answer my question.. What does sheeee loooooook like?!**

**Mickey: -waking up from the fainting spell- I'll get you the damn links and I'll try and post my drawings on my dA. _Men._**

**Edward: I heard that!**

**Links: **

**Aurora:**

atwood1986(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Dark-haired-Beauty-10006217

**Couple:**

gingetsu(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/couple-3391458

**-tears- I already know how this is going to end... -more tears- I'm going to try and update everyday... sometimes between school and AP review I cant but I'll try. **

* * *


	7. Soundtrack

I thought I'd give you all a fun soundtrack to listen to while reading this. **www (dot) playlist (dot) com/node/32005863**

**Chapter 1.**

1. Got to Get You Into My Life by **The Beatles**

2. Hey Jude by **the Beatles**

3. Pump it Up by **MC Hammer**

4. Stigmatized by **The Calling**

5. Porcelain Heart by **BarlowGirl **

6. Over by **Evans Blue**

**Chapter 2.**

1. Kissed By A Rose by **Seal**

2. Say Goodbye by **Chris Brown**

3. I'm So Sick by **Flyleaf**

4. Angel by **Within Temptation**

**Chapter 3.**

1. It's Not Over by** Daughtry**

2. Teardrops on My Guitar **by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 4.**

1. Everything's Just Wonderful by **Lily Allen**

2. I Can Only Imagine by **MERCYME (listen to this one its a personal fav )**

3. Tainted Love by **Marilyn Manson**

4. Bubbly by **Colbie Caillat**

**Chapter 5.**

1. Misses Glass by **Leona Lewis**

2. Anybody by **Jesse McCartney**

3. Woman by **John Lennon**

4. Daylight Robbery by **Imogen Heap**

**Chapter 6.**

1. Like Me by **Girlicious**

2. How Many Words by **Blake Lewis**

3. Stupid Shit by **Girlicious**

4. Look Me in the Eyes by **The Jonas Brothers**

**Chapter 7.**

1. You and Me **by Lifehouse**

**Chapter 8,**

**1. **Check Yes Juliet** by We The Kings**

**2.** Everytime We Touch **by Cascada**

**3.** Truly Madly Deeply **by Savage Garden**

**Only one song for this chapter .;**

**Hope you like my song choices **


	8. Camping Along the Beach

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This chapter is longer than the rest . I really didn't want to end writing it but man I had to. All is well, another chapter will probably be up tomorrow.**

**This is all Human. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Emmett is their live in cousin. Jasper and Rosalie are Brother and sister. Enjoy.**

_REMINDER: ALL HUMAN . WHICH MEANS nooooooooooooooooo VAMPIRES_

**Also, this is written from mostly everyone's POV**

**EPOV Edward**

**BPOV Bella**

**EmPOV Emmett**

**APOV Aurora**

**AlPOV Alice**

**RPOV Rosalie**

**JPOV Jasper**

**JoPOV Jacob**

_

* * *

_**Recap:**

**BPOV**

_Aurora fell asleep on the way home and I didn't blame her. I woke her up without any reason. I didn't remember why I woke her up so early. A reason would come to my mind later. My current problem was how we were going to get into the house and in our beds without passing out on the way up the stairs._

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**RPOV**

I replayed what happened in my mind. I think the most humorous moment was when Mike tried to hit on me.

"SO, now that you're single, how about I take you out?" He was serious. I laughed in his face. "Why is that funny?" I gave him the best response I ever thought of.

"Mike, listen. You are social scum on the bottom of my shoe. I wouldn't be caught dead with you. You're lucky I actually come to these shit hole parties of yours. Now that I'm not with Emmett, I don't need to come to these things." I walked away.

The rest of the night went smoothly. I didn't see Emmett or any other British bimbos. I calculated everything out; where, when, and how but I left out on crucial detail, my ride home.

**EmPOV**

I woke up alone. It was one of those moments where you sit up in your bed and scratch your head. Where did she go? I got out of bed and tossed on a shirt.

When I went downstairs everyone was quiet. Edward was eating his usual morning breakfast and Alice was reading the comics. "Where's Bells?" Edward looked up at me as he was chewing his food.

"She bolted before I woke up. Why?" He gave me a skeptical look. Like I knew why she left. "No reason." I just walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a snack.

Alice had a childish tone to it and whenever she talked to me I felt like I was talking to a ten-year-old. "Emmy, who else slept over last night?" She gave that little devious giggle.

"You already know so why are you asking?" I was in a pissy mood. I never gave Alice an attitude. I took a bite of my protein bar and she walked over to me. "I didn't know asshole. I was just making conversation." She stole my protein bar. I didn't mind cause when she cussed it was hilarious. The little kid voice made it tolerable.

She left and it was just Edward and I. "Aurora left too?" He asked after he finished his breakfast. I nodded. "I'm going over to Bella's later, do you want to tag along?" Tagging along couldn't hurt.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I heard the hustle and bustle of the people in my house. Charlie and Marie were leaving for a camping trip with Billy Black and they were rushing to get everything ready. "Bella, you're awake. Do ya want to come with us? Billy is bringing Jacob." Marie poked her head into my room.

"Nah, I'll just sleep." I rolled myself up into the covers. I heard Aurora's voice pass my door. She was going on the camping trip too. _I should go. Nah, this bed is too warm._ I thought to myself.

"Bella! BELLA!" Charlie was yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

"YES DAD!" I refused to get out of bed. I was so tired.

"We are leaving, we'll be back in two days!" I heard the front door close. Then I heard Marie's truck leave the driveway and head off towards La Push.

I grabbed my toiletries and took a nice long shower. The warm water hit my face and washed away the tired feeling. When I got out of the shower I called Edward. "Are you still coming over today?" He never broke our plans but I thought I'd ask anyway.

Once I hung up he was over in thirty minutes. "Hey Bells." Emmett joined him.

"Hey Em. You do know Aurora isn't here, right?" His face contorted into a weird expression of disbelief and let down.

"Where is she?" Edward asked instead of Emmett, but I knew Emmett was wondering the same thing. "Camping with Charlie, Marie and the Blacks."

**JoPOV**

Charlie, Marie, and Aurora met up at our house. We loaded our camping gear and headed out to my favorite camping site. "Hey Jacob ride up here with me and give me directions." Marie and I switched spots.

The camping spot I found was fantastic. It was a secret spot along the beach. The water didn't rise too high and the sunset was out of this world.

"Jacob, can you help me with my tent?" Aurora asked so nicely.

"These are just like pop and put. You open it and put the stakes into the ground. Since we are on the beach just put the stakes in towards the tent." It was easy, anyone could have done it but I didn't mind helping her out.

Marie came over to me holding her cell phone, "Think you can give Bella directions to get here?"

"Oh is she coming after all?" I loved when Bella was around.

"No, just coming for the campfire." Oh well, at least she would be here for my campfire stories.

**APOV**

Bella was coming. We bonded a lot lately. It was nice. I sat up by the cars with Jacob to wait for Bella. "Are you going to tell us another Jacob Disney story?" I teased him about his little Peter Pan story from the last campfire.

"I was thinking of making one up on the top of my head." Tapped his head and laughed a little. "Want to hear it?" I nodded, there was free time and the way the Ford drove we'd be waiting for a little.

"There was a warrior and he was in love. The beautiful woman he loved was one of the settlers." He glared at me, "This isn't a Pocahontas rip off." Then he continued. "So, while the beautiful woman was out looking for berries the warrior confronted her. She was startled but not by his _savage_ look but the fact he didn't speak any English. She would go out once a day, before dinner, and teacher the warrior some English. She eventually fell in love with him."

His story was so cute. "Well, did they get together?" He smiled and looked out towards the approaching headlights. "You have to wait to hear the end around the campfire."

The Volvo in front of us turned off its headlights and the doors flung open. "Miss me?" Bella's voice came from the open passenger door. It was unexpected bringing Edward. Which was even more unexpected was the fact that out of the back came Emmett. I didn't know what to say to him. I hoped Bella explained to him that it was her who made me leave so early.

"Hurry up you guys, they are waiting for us around the fire." I tried to avoid the awkward silence so I walked ahead of the pack.

Jacob ran to my side and put his arm around my neck. "Come on, cheer up. You get to hear the ending to my story soon." He ran ahead and I chased after him. I could feel Emmett's eyes watching me as I ran. They followed everything that I did.

"Jacob, story time." Bella seemed to be the instigator once again. Jacob started telling the story then, before the ending I wanted to hear, Emmett came behind me and asked to walk along the beach with him. I really wanted to hear the ending but I also really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"About last night." He looked at his feet. I looked at him then the sand and back at him. He didn't say anything for a few more feet. I grew impatient. "We both were acting on impulse."

Was he telling me that it was a mistake? How dare he say that! Was he already back with Rosalie? "Let me guess, you and Rosalie are back together?" It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement.

He looked up and stopped. It was silent. The sound of the waves crashing grew louder and louder. "Where'd you hear that?"

It had to be true. No one ever asked that question unless it was true. "So it is true?"

"Aurora, it's the farthest thing from the truth."

"Then why did you say last night was a mistake?"

"It wasn't a mistake."

"Emmett Cullen, you need to get those thoughts in order because you really are pissing me off."

"I said it was impulsive, not a mistake."

"Why does that matter?"

"I want us to be together but not because of some crazy little after party crap."

"Crap? Emmett you have a way with words."

"Jeez, women are all the same. I want the whole courtship thing, taking you out on dates, getting a long talk from Charlie, driving you home and kissing you at the door. Sorry, but I am old fashion." The way Bella and Edward were, it was probably a genetic trait, the whole _old fashion_ thing.

I was speechless. We stood there again in silence. "So, you're not with Rosalie?" He laughed and pulled me into his arms. He didn't smell like sweat, which was comforting but also kind of disappointing.

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "You don't have to worry about me and Rosalie getting back together."

**OOC: Behind all that muscle Emmett is a really nice guy -tears- i love him.**

**Emmett: Hey! I am still a tough guy!**

**Mickey: I knows. -glomps-**

**Erm. Review. I'm getting close to finalizing how i want my ending to be ;; but i have to write the stuff between now and then. darn it.**


	9. Late Night

****

**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This chapter is longer than the rest . I really didn't want to end writing it but man I had to. All is well, another chapter will probably be up tomorrow.**

**This is all Human. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Emmett is their live in cousin. Jasper and Rosalie are Brother and sister. Enjoy.**

_REMINDER: ALL HUMAN . WHICH MEANS nooooooooooooooooo VAMPIRES_

**Also, this is written from mostly everyone's POV**

**EPOV Edward**

**BPOV Bella**

**EmPOV Emmett**

**APOV Aurora**

**AlPOV Alice**

**RPOV Rosalie**

**JPOV Jasper**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… been REALLY busy with studying for Aps and stuff. **

* * *

**Recap:**

**APOV**

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "You don't have to worry about me and Rosalie getting back together."

**Chapter 8.**

**APOV**

We kept on walking down the beach. The moon was full and the way the light made the water shimmer was amazing. Sometimes, I found myself thinking about all that has happened in the last few weeks that I've been here. It seemed like a dream and I'd wake up in my bed in England or on the plane over here.

When we were walking back we saw the calm glow of the campfire. "I really don't want to go back" Emmett stopped and held me in his arms. He rested his cheek on mine.

He broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Promise me you'll go on a date with me when you get back?" He was acting strange as he stared back at the campfire.

"I promise. Let's go back. I really wanted to hear the ending to that story." He held onto my waist as we walked slowly. The clouds rolled at water hit my cheek. "Damn it!" Jacob said he checked the forecast.

We ran back to the campfire as everyone ran around gathering their things and loading them into the truck. Bella helped me with my tent as Edward and Emmett helped Charlie with the coolers. Jacob had to help us because we weren't the best with tents. We were soaking wet by the time we got everything in the car.

"You're coming with us." Bella grabbed me as I was getting into the truck. I hopped into the back and slid on the leather into Emmett. "If you wanted to sit on my lap that much you could have just asked." He laughed grabbing a beach towel from underneath the seat and wrapping it around me. I couldn't help but blush when his hand touched my shoulder.

The car started and Edward demanded we wore seat belts. I looked up at Emmett as water dripped off his curls. His shirt clung to his body. The sight of his glorious muscles didn't make me regret the rain, even if it did ruin my camping trip. He caught me looking at him and flashed a conceited smile.

"We'll drop you two off so you can change then we'll pick you up." Edward spoke to Bella and me. I was still caught in my daydream of Emmett's rock hard body. "Aurora, is that okay?" I snapped out of it and Bella was speaking to me. I nodded as she laughed.

"Where are we going?" I stood in the doorway of Bella's room. "Out, of course." She replied.

As I headed up to my room I heard the house phone ring. I sprinted down to answer it. It was Charlie calling to tell us that they were staying at the Black's house for the night. Bella was THRILLED to hear the news. That meant we could come home whenever we wanted, not like we came home at normal hours anyway.

I peeled off the wet clothes and tossed them into a basket near the door. I took a towel off the hook on my closet door and dried off the rest of my body. I opened my draws and looked for something to wear.

"Where are we going exactly?" I yelled out the door down to Bella but I got no response. I rummaged for something that wasn't so "Hey look at me!" but more like "I look so good you can't look at someone else." It was hard to tell here. The style was so different compared to London. I could go out in my knickers and no one would say anything.

I finally picked something out. I put on shorts and a tee for now; I still had to get ready. So I laid out a pair of pale jeans, a blue shirt and a black hoodie shrug.

I sat on the floor and at looked into the mirror that rested against the wall with my many hair products and other beauty essentials scattered in front of it. I brushed my face lightly with blush and put on fresh eyeliner. I pursed my lips together after putting some lip-gloss on and got dressed.

Bella yelled up to me when the boys got to the house. I flipped the hood up and ran out the door. They brought Emmett's Jeep with them as well. They probably did it to get alone time, typical. I must admit Bella and Edward have had Emmett and me as their tag-a-longs a lot lately.

I looked up through the open door of the Jeep. "Lemme help you in." Emmett came around and gave me a hand getting into his off-road monster of a car. I never went in a Jeep before and the height was a new thing for me. I was used to small cars and other automobiles of that kind. I was still getting used to my mother's large SUV and Bella's Ford.

"This is my pride and joy." Emmett tapped the dashboard. He mentioned something about the work he put into it and how he got the off-road deluxe premium tires, or something of that nature.

"Emmett, I'm going to be honest with you." He was driving. "I don't know anything about cars. This is my first time in a Jeep." His face was contorted with confusion. "And to be completely honest, cars scare the bloody hell out of me." He rubbed my thigh and laughed. "I'm serious."

"You are so adorable. There is nothing to be afraid of while you're with me." His smile was reassuring. "I won't talk about cars with you. I promise. How about we talk about you. I'd love to know more about you." I was stunned. Then again, Emmett was genuinely a nice guy, even when he's intoxicated. "Want to play the question game? It's like 21 questions but we alternate."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You can ask first." I gave him a shot at going first.

"Okay, well. What's your favorite subject in school?"

"Well, I guess math. It's the same thing everywhere."

"Oh, that's cool." He probably thought it was dorky. "You're turn."

"Where are we going?" I was still clueless. Bella didn't tell me so it wouldn't hurt to get it out of Emmett.

"We are following Edward. He said I wasn't allowed to say. Even if you threatened my life." I huffed and flipped my hood up. "Are you mad now?"

"Oui.**(Yes)**"

"I failed French."

"Je peux le parler. **(I can speak it)**"

"Why are you mad? In English."

"Parce que, Nul personne a dit où nous irons! **(Because, no one told me where we will be going!)**"

"Whatever." He turned up the music. I leaned up against the window and watched the rain trickle down. "You might not want to lean against the door. It's detachable and it can fall off if you keep putting enough pressure on it."

I had this bad feeling in my stomach. "Emmett," I lowered the music to speak to him, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, in French. I just hate when I don't know where I am going."

"I would never lead you anywhere that would hurt you." He put his hand on mine. Some how our little question games always had some odd affect on our relationship or whatever you would call it.

We pulled into a parking lot. We were at a club. "We can't get into there." He smiled and winked.

"Just stay close to me." He held my hand and led me through the velvet ropes and past the bouncers. "We know the owners."

"Aro and Marcus are in from Italy." Edward yelled to Emmett over the music.

"We'll be right back, stay safe." Emmett and Edward went into a back room. Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

The music was fast and everyone on the dance floor moved to the beat as the strobe light made their fluid motions look robotic. I closed my eyes as I let the music fill my body. Hands slipped around my waist, their familiar gentleness put me at ease. "Come with me." Emmett's voice whispered.

Edward and Bella walked ahead of us through silk curtains and down a long hall. "Bonjourno!" A slender Italian man stood up presenting his hand to me. "When you said girlfriend, I thought you meant Rosalie but who is this?"

I hesitated. Emmett called me his girlfriend and this man knew Rosalie. "I'm Aurora, sir." He rested his hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I was in total shock. I am British. We don't kiss cheeks of strangers. "She's adorable. Imma so glad you finally got rid of that, um, putana." He walked back to his seat next to another slender, presumably, Italian man. "I am Aro and this," he gave a firm shake to the man, "this is Marcus. Come sit!"

"Cokes for the kiddies." He snapped his fingers to a waitress. "So, Bella, you treating my Edward good, mhm?" Bella laughed a little. "Oh course Aro."

"Where in England are you from?" Marcus asked. He had a softer voice compared to Aro's. I hesitated to answer. Perhaps he had a different view of Rosalie than his comrade.

"London, sir." Large bellowing laughs came from Bella, Aro and Edward. Marcus turned to Emmett, "Where did you find this gorgeous princess?"

"He found her at my house." Bella laughed as she interjected. "She's the new sister I was telling you about last time you visited."

Our cokes came before it could get awkward. "Boys, when are you going to work for me, huh?"

"You know we can't." Edward said softly.

"Nonsense. You can be da brains and Emmett, well he'll be da muscle." Emmett found Aro's comments captivatingly hysterical but Edward wasn't so enthralled with laughter by it.

We exchanged jokes and witty remarks. It was nice talking to them. Marcus had been to many of my favorite places in England and Aro was just as well acquainted with Europe as I was. A few girls came back to sit with the men and a few gave admiring glances at Edward and Emmett. It was certainly a fun night.

"Want to dance?" Emmett sensed the tension; I wondered if it was the glares they were giving me or the glares I was giving them. The dance floor was packed, which wasn't a surprise. Emmett's dancing was just as memorizing as his kisses. His body rocked with mine. His hands rested on my back as his eyes looked into mine. It was one of those moments in the movies where all the people disappeared and it was just the couple on the dance floor, lost in each other's gaze. A few songs went by before the people reappeared. Sadly it was because some jerk wanted to dance with me. If he only knew I was sixteen, he probably wouldn't have cut in. Emmett didn't let him get very far into the song because the second the bastard put his hands on me, we went back into V.I.P.

It was one in the morning. We were still laughing and drinking our coke even if I wanted a nice cold cocktail or something. Thankfully the trollops left. More jokes were made and more attempts were made to get the boys to work for Aro and Marcus. "What do you two do exactly?" Bella looked at me wide-eyed. Aro and Marcus looked at each other. Maybe I wasn't supposed to ask that.

"We own clubs and other business ventures of that sort." Aro answered. I yawned as Marcus was talking under his breath to Aro. "Aw, she looks so tired. Why don't yous get goin'. We'll call you tomorrow for a little meeting. Maybe some golf?" Marcus kept an eye one me as he spoke.

They shook our hands as we left. I rested my head against Emmett's shoulder. The club was clearing out. "What time is it?" I muttered. "Looks like it's three." Time flies when you're laughing at corny jokes made by men with thick Italian accents.

My body was so tired that Emmett picked me up and put me into his Jeep. "Alright I'll see you there." I heard Emmett yell to Edward then Emmett got into the car. I could feel his eyes on me so I looked up. He was smiling ear to ear as he started up the car. "What's so funny?" He put the car in drive and kissed my forehead. "You."

It was silent until I heard the driveway under the large whatever special tires were on his damn Jeep. I sluggishly reached around my bag for my keys. It took me a while seeing I only had lip-gloss, a wallet and my keys in my tiny purse. After a seven-minute rummage, I had them in my hands.

Being the gentlemen that Emmett was, he walked me to the door and made sure I got in. Bella wasn't home yet. I didn't mind as Emmett's lips grazed mine. "Do you want to stay, at least till Bells gets home?"

"Sure, if it will make you happy." He sat down on the couch pulling me into his lap. "I hope tonight wasn't so boring."

"It was interesting. What do they do exactly?"

"They are mafia. Don't tell them I told you." So clichéd.

"How do you know them?" I was confused because Cullen wasn't an Italian name.

"My dad used to be their lawyer and Carlisle knew them through my dad. They were kind of like family, I've know them my entire life. So when my dad and mom died they were very helpful. Kind of acted like a couple of godfathers to me. So Edward and I keep in touch with them."

I was sort of skeptical. They wanted the boys to work for them. What kind of work was it? I hoped it wasn't killing or beating people for money. I would have died if that were it.

"Aurora," He traced my lips with his fingers, "You have nothing to worry about. I don't want to work for them." He was so much more than the dumb football player. I could list the things I knew about him on one hand.

**EmPOV**

Aurora's lips had that comforting warmth and softness. "Don't fall to fast." I thought to myself. I wanted it to go slow and steady. I really wanted it to work.

We weren't like Edward and Bella, well to be honest, nobody was. They were so in love, the world could go to war and their belief and ways of life could tear them apart but they'd still be madly in love. I've watched them closely, I've learned a lot about what real love is like.

Aurora's yawn brought my attention back to her. "I ought to go to bed." She whispered as her body lifted off mine. "Do you want help?" I sprang up to catch her swaying body.

I supported her body as she walked up to her room. She leaned on the doorway. "Since I've been here you've showed me fun I've never experienced. I'd invite you into my room but you're old fashion." She smiled. Her sleepy blue eyes were locked on me. She moved forward on her tiptoes and kissed me. After she closed the door I let myself out.

**OOC: Once again sorry that it took sooooooo long to update x.x;**

**JoPOV Jacob**

* * *


	10. The End

This is the ending. I skipped all the boring stuff.  
I even skipped prom. So Yeah, its sad... enjoy though.

EmPOV

We left prom and headed for the hotel we planned to stay at. It was high in the hills and over looked the entire forest. The rain was falling heavier than usual but it didn't kill the fun we were having. The music was pumping from my jeep and Aurora looked radiant, as usual.

I drove slowly that night, which was unusual for any Cullen, even Carlisle. A few cars whizzed by but nothing out of the ordinary. I remembered what Esme said. "Emmett, drive carefully. There are some people who drive like mindless monsters. I don't want you to be another person in my emergency room."

The smile on Aurora's face turned to horror as the speeding car rammed into her side of the car; I heard her scream and the sound of glass flying everywhere. My jeep flipped a few times before we stopped. I felt the blood drip down my face and arms. The cuts weren't that serious, nothing a stitch or two couldn't fix.

Aurora moaned next to me. I unbuckled and jumped out of the car as fast as I could. When I got to her side of the car she was gasping for air. I had to rip the door off to get to her. Her arm was crushed and blood was coming out fast.

The man in the other car was calling for help but I ignored him. I scrambled around for my phone so I could call for help. "Emmett?" Aurora reached her hand out to touch my face. "Emmett?" I felt the warm touch of her hand on my face and she gasped for more air. "I love you." I looked at her and she was crying.

"9-1-1, please state your emergency."

"There was a car accident, on the road up to the Generation Lodge."

"How many cars were involved, sir?"

"Two."

"How many people, sir?"

"A man, my girlfriend and myself. We need an ambulance, she is seriously injured."

"We will send one to your location."

I tossed my phone as she squeezed my hand. "Aurora, you'll be okay, an ambulance is coming." Her arm was torn apart, luckily it was still attached. The cuts were deep and it seemed to be broken in many pieces. She had a large gash on her face from the glass shards.

"Emmett, did you hear me?" She groped for my hand.

"Yes I did. I love you, too." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Aurora, please, stay with me. I can't lose you." I put her hand back on my cheek. I still felt the warmth in her hand. The lights of the ambulance lit up her face.

"Sir, are you okay?" The man came running over. "We need a stretcher over here!" He yelled out to the others in the ambulance. More came along with police and fire trucks.

They took her out of my jeep and I followed. The man in the other car was fine, drunk but fine. They asked me to ride in the front because they had to tend to Aurora.

The ride was fast. My mind was in all over the place. I hoped they would bring us to Carlisle's hospital.

Luckily, we were. Everyone sprang into action once we reached the back doors. I was ushered in after them. I saw Esme standing at the Nurse's Station. "Emmett!" She ran to me. "What have you done?" I was always irresponsible in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything Esme. We were hit by a drunk driver." Her face sank down.

"I'll see if your uncle can tend to her. He's got the magic touch." I hoped he would live up to his reputation.

APOV

I felt a numbing pain in my arm and head. My vision was blurry and fading. I heard doctors calling my name. "Charge it to 300! 1...2…3…Clear!" The electric surge did nothing to me.

I saw everything fading. When people say, "You see your life flash before your eyes." It's true to some extent. You see all the happy memories you have for a brief second then, it's all gone. The last memory I saw was Emmett. He said, "I love you, too."

"Áurora, darling, come with me." I saw my grandmother and I was gone.

BPOV

The night Aurora passed, I received a phone call from Charlie. I heard the broken sobs of Marie in the background. I knew something was wrong. When he told me, I broke down. It hit me so hard. My entire body went numb. I nearly collapsed in the parking lot but Edward caught me.

I wasn't one of those pretty criers. Whenever I cried, my eyes were puffy, my face contorted, and my make-up always ran even if it was waterproof. This was one of those times where I really didn't care how I looked; actually I never really cared except for when I was with Edward.

I got to the hospital and saw Emmett. He was a wreck. I sucked up all my tears and sat by him. Esme and Carlisle soon came followed by Charlie and Marie.

"I am so sorry." Emmett stood up and looked at the floor as he spoke to Marie. She was in tears like everyone else. Her long delicate fingers were trembling as they rose. Emmett flinched as she touched his face. "I would NEVER blame you for this. It was that man's fault." Emmett sobbed harder. I never saw Emmett cry. He was such a tough guy, too see him cry humbled him.

The wake was the day after she was killed. Most of the people from the first day were locals. The Newton's came along with most of the faculty. I never realized how many people knew Aurora.

Edward stood by my side the whole time.

**EmPOV**

I spent years trying to forgive myself for what happened that night. I lost the one girl who really loved me. She only said it once but I knew that she always loved me. Since I first saw her at the airport till that day I saw her ascend from those stairs like an angel, I felt as if I was the luckiest man alive. She graced me with her love. I will never forget what she gave to me.


End file.
